


Come into my Office.

by sevenwonderserc



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Choking, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenwonderserc/pseuds/sevenwonderserc
Summary: Ben Harmon was the boss you always dreamed of having, always good to you. Until he died, and left his son, Michael in charge of the business. Unfortunately, they weren’t cut from the same cloth.





	1. Chapter 1

“Im really sorry to have to tell you this, Ms. Y/n, but Mr. Harmon has passed away.” These were the words of one of your colleagues, on the phone at 3:31am. Mr. Harmon was your boss, and the nicest man you’d ever worked for. He was always so good to you, ensuring you had adequate pay and all of the assurances usual jobs don’t provide. He was the head of his firm, and you were his PA. Hearing this news didn’t just mean that you lost a great friend, it meant you lost your job. 

“Oh, my god. That’s so awful... what happened?” You choked back tears as the news tried to resonate with you.   
“I’m not sure if it’s true... but I heard he fell from the top of the staircase in his home.” You gasped, audibly.   
“I think you should still come to the office tomorrow. We are going to have a drink in his honour and discuss what’s going to happen to us.”   
“Yeah... of course. Thank you for letting me know..” The phone call ended, and you could truly let yourself be. You cried and cried until you fell asleep, waking up to your alarm. 

As you walked into the office, all was silent. Actually, it had never been this quiet in here. Everyone was so sad, little groups of people huddled together, comforting one another. As you walked further in, you saw his name on his office door. You clenched your teeth, refusing to cry, not here. As you stopped outside, staring at his name, you felt a hand on your shoulder. It was Moira. She was the office cleaner, and she looked equally saddened.   
“Oh, my dear. Come here.” She embraced you, and you hugged her back, sighing to yourself.   
“Life isn’t fair Moira. He was such a good man.”   
“I know, my dear. But these things do happen, unfortunate as they may be.”   
“What’s going to happen? To this place? To us?” You pulled back, to look at her. She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak, but then hesitated.   
“Didn’t you know?”   
You frowned, trying to find the answer in her face, but failing.   
“Ben- Mr. Harmon, he left the company to his son, Michael.”   
“His son?”   
Before today, you’d never heard of him having a son. You knew of his daughter, Violet, but nothing of a son.   
“Yes... I believe he is coming here today... and y/n, I think you are still keeping your same position, as his PA. It was Mr. Harmons request that everything stayed exactly the same should anything happen.” 

Now, you’d never heard of him having a son, and you just found out you were going to be this mans PA. You knew nothing of him, nothing about him, but being the son of someone as good as Ben, he must be equally as good, if not better. 

Wow, you were wrong. 

*****

Everyone was sat, drinking coffee, eating snacks, awaiting the arrival of Michael, who ever he may be. The elevator pinged, and everyone looked toward the door, as it opened, a shorter lady with jet black hair exited, followed by a tall, slender man. He had long flowing golden hair, and was dressed like an aristocrat. He held his head high, and looked down his nose at everyone before him, everyone remained silent. He ignored everyone as he strode down the aisle of the office towards Mr. Harmon’s office. He simply opened and closed the door behind him and the lady accompanying him. Everyone glanced at one another, unsure of what to say. You stood up slowly, smoothing your black dress, and approached the closed door. You hesitated for a moment but knocked on the wood three times. 

“Yes?” You heard from within, his voice deep and silky, but unwelcoming. As you slowly turned the handle of the office you knew so well, you looked inside to see a stranger sitting where he used to. The lady was sat before him, flicking through paperwork. 

“Hello, Mr. Harmon, my name is-“  
“Langdon. My name is Langdon.”  
“O-oh... I’m sorry, Mr. Langdon. My name is-“ he interrupts again.   
“Come inside. I can’t hear a word you’re saying.” He beckoned to you with his red gloved hand. Slowly you stepped inside, closing the door behind you. His eyes slowly travelled up and down your body, and then back to your face. You awkwardly folded your arms across your chest, biting your lower lip.   
“Well, what is it?” He seemed amused by how uncomfortable you were, he loved it.   
“My name is y/n, and I was your fathers PA, I just wanted to know if there was anything you needed.”   
He rolled his eyes, and slid his tongue over his upper teeth, turning in his chair to look out of the window.   
“Step-father. But yes, you can tell everyone in there to go home.” 

You felt a knot in your stomach. He wanted everyone to leave? But they were here to pay respects to his father. Well, step-father.   
“But sir, they’re here to pay respects... they need to know what’s happening, with their jobs..”   
He scoffed, and a smirk crawled upon his lips.   
“So they’re either here to be sad about his death, or they’re sad because they don’t know if they’re unemployed. Which is it?”   
He stopped you in your tracks. Unsure of what more to say, you simply opened your mouth to speak, but the lady sitting opposite him stood up.   
“Ms, y/n, I am Ms. Meade. I am Mr. Langdon’s associate, just tell everyone that they have the week off, paid of course. And to be here on Monday, ready to work.” She was kind, it seemed. You simply nodded, and left the room, informing everyone of what they wanted you to say. As everyone cleared out, you began putting everyone’s rubbish into a large black bag, you heard the office door open, and glanced over your shoulder to see Langdon walking around, looking at the office. 

He noticed you, and narrowed his eyes a little. “PA, and cleaner, is it?” He raised his brows simultaneously, a tiny smirk on the corner of his lips.   
“No, sir. I just thought I’d keep it clean, ready for next week. I’m going to get going in a moment.”   
“Get going?” He puzzled, slowly approaching where you were stood.   
“Isn’t that what you wanted, sir?”   
He ran his finger across the tops of the desks as he passed, looking at his fingertips, grimacing.   
“No, I wanted everyone else to leave, but as my PA, I need you to fill me in on what’s going on in here. So would you stay?” It wasn’t a question. You had to stay, by the sounds of it. You simply nodded your head and he glanced down along your body again, and back to your eyes. Your breath caught slightly. A strange sensation overcame you as his eyes roamed your body, it made you uncomfortable, for sure, but it also made you absentmindedly aware of how handsome he was. 

“Y-yes, sir. If that’s what you wish.”   
“I do. Let’s get to it.” He turned on his heels and strode confidently back towards the office. You dropped the bag and followed after him, reaching into your handbag and retrieving your diary.   
“First things first we need to decide who goes. I am not keeping all of the staff on, no need for dead weight.” He slumped down into the large leather chair, once occupied by Mr. Harmon. Uncomfortably, you moved in and sat opposite him, across the desk. As you glanced round, Ms. Meade was no where to be seen. You then realised what his words were, and you opened your mouth to speak.

“But... everyone serves a purpose here, Mr. Langdon.”  
“Ms. Y/n, you either do as I say, or you will join the few who have to leave this place for good. Understood?” You hung on his words for a moment before blinking a few times, and then nodded your head, sighing.   
“Yes, sir.” You gulped and opened your diary to the current day, you saw; “lunch at 12pm with Mr. Harmon” written in the centre of the day. A large lump grew in your throat and you swallowed it back. How could a man SO good, produce someone so cold hearted? And leave his dear employees to have to serve him? Perhaps Ben wasn’t the man you thought he was. 

As you took notes on everything Mr. Langdon wanted to change, the phone startled you when it began to ring. Michael shot you a look, as though it was unheard of for him to answer his own phone. You stood and walked around the desk besides him, and leaned over, lifting the phone to your ear.   
“Mr harm-“ you glanced down at Michael, who was staring at you, pretty much bending right over his desk, right next to him. You cleared your throat to erase your mistake, and corrected yourself.   
“Mr. Langdon’s office. How may I help?”   
“Is that y/n?”  
“Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?”   
“It’s John Henry. I’m so sorry upon hearing about Ben. It’s such an awful tragedy.” You sighed into the phone, and closed your eyes for a moment. John Henry was an associate of Ben, and a dear friend. He was also someone who you used to fuck on the DL. You were sure Ben had no idea of it, as you didn’t want it to interfere with work; so it had been a while since you last spoke with him. 

“It is.. it’s truly awful.”  
“It’s good to hear your voice... would you like to meet up this afternoon, for some dinner?”  
You glanced down at Michael, who was reading some paperwork that was put across the desk. You tried to lower your voice, although you knew that Michael would hear you.   
“I- I can’t, I’m afraid. Mr. Harmon’s son, Mr. Langdon is here, and I am in the office all day.” You saw Michael perk up in the corner of your eyes at the mention of his name.   
“What? Oh god. Y/n, listen to me. He is a psychopath. I’m convinced that Ben left him in his will because he had no other choice, he is a cruel, cruel man! You need to get out of there.” 

“I’m so sorry John, but I’m going to-“ Michael leaned up in his seat towards you, his face mere inches from your own, and slid his hand up, along your wrist, and took the phone handset from your palm. Afraid he heard what John said, you gulped slowly, almost stopping breathing. Michael brought the phone to his ear and cleared his throat.   
“John Henry. How kind of you to call.” Michael’s voice was menacing, but he sounded simply amused to talk to him. You could hear John Henry on the other end, but couldn’t make out words specifically. Michael chuckled, and hung the phone up, regardless of hearing what more John had to say. He turned in his chair towards you, and you stood upright, looking down at him, trying to avoid eye contact. 

“If he calls again, don’t answer.” He watched you for a moment before flicking his finger at you, motioning you to move away. You did so, and walked back to the chair. “Ms, y/n, lets go out to dinner. There’s more I’d like to discuss with you.” As you looked in his direction, you saw his eyes fixated on your ass in your tight black dress. Your cheeks burned and flushed bright red, as he made eye contact with you, he saw your excited expression.   
“Shall we?” He stood, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.


	2. 2

The restaurant Michael picked was all sorts of upper class. It was not really a place you were used to. When the waiter asked what drink you wanted, you sheepishly said water. You were on the clock after all. Michael sneered down his nose at you, and ordered himself a bottle of the finest red wine they had. 

As you flicked through the menu, your expression was like that of a rollercoaster. The range of prices and the titles of the dishes shocked and disgusted you. You began to tap your leg nervously, to which you felt a foot on top of yours, pressing it down to the ground. Without looking up from his menu, Michael spoke, unamused.   
“Please resist every urge within you to be annoying, Ms. Y/n.”  
You bit onto your lower lip, stopping the tapping of your foot. Michael soon removed his foot from yours, and then you set the menu down, looking up at the waiter and ordering a simple salad, it was also the cheapest thing on the menu. Michael ordered a cut of steak, rare and bloody the words were he used when he asked for the way he wanted it cooking. Once the waiter took your menu’s, Michael brought his glass to his nose, and inhaled the wine, before swishing it around in the glass and taking a sip.   
“Mm.” The noise was more of a groan from the back of his throat, it was that delicious of a sound it made your mouth water slightly. You reached forwards for your water, and before you could lift it, he leaned forwards and wagged his finger.   
“Oh for goodness sake. Just have a glass of wine, would you? I’m paying after all.” He lifted the bottle and poured you an equally as full glass as his own.   
“I’d like to keep my wits about me, it is my first day working for you, technically.” You raised the water to your lips and took a generous sip, keeping your eyes on Michael who looked unamused.   
“If you can’t keep your wits after one simple glass of wine, you won’t get far being my PA. It’ll be lunching out a lot of the time with some of the finest wine you will ever taste.”  
You placed the glass back down, and stared at him, respectfully you lifted the glass of wine and took a small sip.   
“Thank you, Mr. Langdon.” 

He blinked slowly, watching you. As he leaned back into his chair, he kept his glass close to his mouth. “Did you enjoy working for Ben?” It seemed like more of a taunt the way he asked, and you placed the glass down, your expression saddening slightly as you reminisce.  
“I really did, sir. Your father was a very kind man.”   
“He was weak. Easy. A pushover. I am not quite as lenient.”

You hesitated before speaking again, yet you decided you didn’t even know how to respond. There was a thick air of tension between the two of you until you heard a soft chuckle erupt from Michael’s lips.   
“Ease up, Miss. y/n, I’m fucking with you.” He stared at you whilst he finished the glass of his wine, and placed it back down. As he did, you noticed all of the rings on his fingers, and actually, how long his fingers were. You briefly imagined all of the things he could do with those fingers, but you pushed those thoughts deeply back into your mind. 

As the food arrived, you smiled at the waiter and picked up your cutlery, ready to dig in. Before you did, you looked up to see Michael’s thick cut piece of steak, raw and bloody as requested. He smiled down at his food, and lifted his cutlery to dig into his food also. Without hesitating, he began devouring his steak. You slowly and politely ate the salad, not a word being spoken whilst you both ate.

Once you were satisfied, you finished eating, and lifted the wine to your lips, finishing the rest of your glass. As you looked towards Michael, he was wiping his mouth with the napkin, his tongue gliding along his teeth, taking in every last bit of flavour.   
“Should we head back to the office, Mr. Langdon?”   
He smiled slightly, and rolled his eyes.   
“Sure.” He raised his hand and beckoned to the waiter for the bill. 

Later, it was getting dark outside, and you’d just filtered through each and every employee in the company with Michael, letting him pick and choose who stays and goes. Playing king of the castle. It hurt you to know that these people; your friends, were going to be fired. Just because. No reasoning. You felt your eyes becoming heavy and you yawned, stretching slightly and tilting your neck.   
“Am I boring you?” He muttered from behind his laptop. Instantly you sat up straight, shaking your head, mid yawn.   
“N-no, sir. I was just, it’s late.”   
His eyes flickered to the clock, and he raised his brows together, then he looked back to his laptop.   
“So it is. You may go home.”   
Finally. Fucking finally! You stood up quickly, maybe all too eagerly, as his eyes darted to you.   
“Yes, Mr. Langdon. I will see you tomorrow?”  
He stared at your body for a few moments before he looked back to his screen, nodding slightly.   
“You will.”   
“Goodnight, sir.”   
He hummed in response, and you grabbed your things, slowly walking towards the door. As you opened the office door, the short lady from this morning entered. She offered you a small smile, and nodded her head to you. As you stepped into the elevator, you looked up, to see Michael staring at you from beyond his desk, his hand cradling his chin. 

****

The next few days passed, without much happening. He requested all of the staff remain out of office until he had finished deciding what he wants to do with the direction of the company. It was just the two of you all week, and he was trying everything in his power to piss you off. It was like he had a personal vendetta against you. You were busy going through all of the files in the cupboard, when you heard Michael speak for the first time all day.   
“Ben’s funeral will take place tomorrow afternoon. I assume you’ll be attending?”   
You accidentally dropped some papers that were stacked before you as you turned to look at Michael. You groaned frustratedly, and looked down at the messy pile before you. You dropped to your knees as you started to scoop it all up.   
“Yes, sir. I will.”   
“Fine. I shall see you there, obviously.”  
“Yes, sir.”   
You heard him scoff slightly, followed by a chuckle. You didn’t bother to turn around.   
“Did you always call Ben, ‘Sir’ and ‘Mr. Harmon’?”   
You carried on piling the paper up as you answered.   
“No. We had a close relationship. We were on a first name basis.”   
“Oh?” His tone changed, pitch higher. Teasing. “A close relationship? Did you two have a secret arrangement?” 

Now this flipped a switch inside you. You tongued the inside of your cheek as you tried to control your facial expressions before turning around. You gathered the papers and stood up instantly, turning to him.   
“Excuse me?” Your tone of voice seemed to shock him, and amuse him. He was winding you up completely, and you fell for it.   
“It wouldn’t surprise me. He was a scandalous cheat. I heard he cheated on my mother before I was born. He always had a wandering eye.”   
This didn’t shock you. You knew of bens infidelity, he told you so one night when he had too much to drink at dinner. You held the papers tightly to your chest and shrugged your shoulders in unison.   
“I never had anything more with your father other than the fact I was his employee, Mr. Langdon. Now, if you are uncomfortable with me calling you ‘Sir’ or ‘Mr’ then please do inform me, otherwise I will continue to do so, as it is proper, and-“ A large smirk began to emerge upon his lips and he started to shake his head, this stopped you from talking.   
“Clearly, I touched a nerve. Can you not take any kind of joke, Miss. y/n?”   
Your response to this didn’t mean to be as snappy as it was.   
“I can take a joke just fine, Sir. What I can’t take is your constant taunting and jabbering towards me. This is a workplace, I believe we should treat one another respectfully. Or is that just me?”   
You shocked yourself. You didn’t know where it came from. Probably from him dragging Ben’s name and reputation through the dirt. And probably because he was getting on your last nerve. He rose from his desk, his eyes alight with wonder, amusement and possibly anger. He walked his fingers across the desk as he moved his way around toward you. Your breaths became heavier, and you started to regret your words. Fuck! He could fire you right now! Idiot! His voice was sombre when he spoke. 

“You can go home, for the rest of the day. I will see you tomorrow at the funeral.” He reached forwards and slowly took the papers and files from your clutch, his fingertips brushing against your own hands as he did. He solemnly looked at you for a moment before turning away, and walking back to the desk, throwing the paperwork down angrily. You didn’t say anything, you simply obeyed and left the office, as you were in the elevator, once again, you saw him staring after you. 

*** 

You woke, and rolled over to see that it was 8am. The funeral was at 12. You got up and into the shower, anxiety beginning to set in for the day ahead. Saying goodbye to a true friend, and saying hello to a new era. Michael Langdon’s era. You got ready, doing your hair, and applying very light makeup, as you suspected it’d be a very emotional day. Once you’d got dressed, you headed out of the door and got into your car, and went to the cemetery. You were surprised to see so many people there already. As you exited your car, you walked slowly towards the large group of people. You saw people from work, and stopped to small talk. They prodded you with questions about Michael, and you tried your best to answer without giving away too much information about anything. You slowly looked around to see a familiar face approaching. It knotted your stomach momentarily as you saw him, but it was too late to look away now, he’d already saw you. Instead, you tried to show your most sincere smile. 

“John Henry, how are you?” You smiled, leaning forwards to embrace him, surprised for him to pull you in towards him as tight as he did. You inhaled, taking in his all too familiar scent. He wore the same after shave that he did when he took you to dinner the last time, and bedded you for the last time, before you stopped answering his calls. 

“Y/n, I wish we were seeing each other in better circumstances.” He pulled back slowly, and smiled down at you.   
“How have you been? I’ve been so busy, I’m so sorry I haven’t had time to get back to you.”  
He hesitated for a moment, seeming to bite his tongue before saying something that could soon make it awkward.   
“I understand. I have been busy too. You look good.”   
He lifted his hand and tucked some fly away hair behind your ear, and instantly your cheeks were burning.   
“So” he started, rolling his eyes before fixating his stare back on you, “How is it under Mr. Langdon?” You sighed audibly, to show your discontentment. Shaking your head as you spoke, you struggled to put it into words.   
“It’s infuriating. I don’t know how I’m going to cope working there now that Ben is gone.”   
“I did try to warn you the other day when I called the office.” He lowered his tone now, looking to see if anyone was listening before continuing. “Y/n, listen to me. He is dangerous. In many ways, I can’t really go into it here, but I am really concerned for you if you stay there.”   
“He doesn’t seem /that/ bad John, I think you’re exaggerating a little.”   
“No. Believe me. Could we go somewhere private to chat? Later? I will tell you everything you need to know.”   
You were dubious to believe what he was saying, but also intrigued. Before you could answer you heard a voice from behind you, and by John Henry’s face, you knew exactly who it was.   
“Miss. Y/n, nice to see you again.” he muttered in a hollow tone, his smile towards you seemed nothing but fake, forced upon his beautifully carved lips. You automatically panicked, thinking he heard your conversation. As you smiled back at him, you nodded your head.   
“You too, Mr. Langdon. I’m so sorry for our being here today.”   
He simply rolled his eyes as usual, and exhaled quickly through his nose, stifling a laugh. He didn’t speak again and just turned on his heels and walked away, with the short woman right behind him. Who was she? 

*** 

After the service was over, everyone was all together at a local bar, drinking, sharing stories of Ben and other things and just bonding together. Michael sat in the background, being spoken to by different people offering their condolences. He didn’t seem to care. In fact, everyone seemed to be irritating him. You went to pour yourself your third glass of red wine. You’d acquired a taste for it since the dinner with Michael the week before. Once you brought it to your lips and began to taste the liquid, you felt a presence right behind you. Frozen, you didn’t know who it was, you just expected the worst.   
“Could I have one?” You sighed, relaxing your shoulders. You looked back over your shoulder and smiled at John Henry, who was holding an empty glass.   
“Sure.” You lifted the bottle and poured him a glass, and you both clinked glasses.   
“Cheers.” You frowned slightly and he saw your reaction, immediately back tracking. “Not ‘cheers’, it’s not a happy situation, I just meant, well..” he laughed, trying to find words. You shook your head and placed your hand against his arm, laughing softly.   
“I know, I know.”   
“It’s so good to see you again. Y/n, I have really missed you.”   
You sighed and turned your head a little, avoiding eye contact. Once you looked back up to him, you sipped your drink, before talking.   
“I know, John.. it’s just.. difficult.”   
“I know well, perhaps we could maybe see each other a little more often again?”   
“Maybe, lets just get through today, yeah?” You smiled and narrowed your eyes slightly, indicating you wanted to end this conversation. You had to admit to yourself, it was nice getting some attention, if any. You two chatted, laughing, flirting with one another when you noticed Michael in the corner of your eye, staring at you both. John didn’t notice, and you decided not to bring it up. You looked away and back at John, who moved in towards you to begin whispering into your ear. You didn’t really make out anything of what he was saying when you began giggling, your hand against his chest. As you opened your eyes, you saw Michael, approaching you both. His expression was splayed with utter disgust, he was fuming, but why? As you patted your hand against John’s chest, he lifted back and saw you staring behind him, and so he stood and looked back too. He clenched his jaw.

“John Henry.” Michael uttered, his name like a bad taste in his mouth.   
“Michael.” It was a short and snappy response. Michael looked to you, and the seriousness of his tone worried you slightly.   
“Miss. Y/n, a word?”   
“O-of course.” You stepped forwards slightly and John watched you both, and then looked away when Michael clocked him listening.   
“I need you to accompany me back to the office, I have a few other things I need to discuss before we go back into business next week.”   
You hesitated in disbelief, your eyebrows knitting together.   
“Now?”  
He seemed tired of you already, sighing audibly and then answering you back snappily.   
“Yes. Now. Is that a problem?”   
“But, it’s your fathers funeral...” you didn’t understand why he needed to do this NOW. He had a few more days yet! He looked like a father trying to persuade his child to leave the playground. 

“He’s dead and buried and staying here will not change anything. If it’s too much to ask, I can go and ask another member of staff if they would like to be my new PA.”   
You hated him. Your face flushed bright red, and you lifted your glass and finished the rest of its contents. He watched you, like it was a winning moment for him. He smirked slightly, and you turned to John Henry, and told him you had to leave, although you knew he heard every second of Michael’s speech to you. As you walked to get your coat, you realised how intoxicated you were. You weren’t ready to try and make ANOTHER excuse to Michael, so you kept it to yourself, and walked to the door, where he was waiting for you. He watched you approach him like the very sight of you disgusted him. The expression on his face hurt you for some reason you couldn’t explain. 

Once you were both in the car, you didn’t speak, he just told the driver where he needed to take you. You felt like you’d been snatched from your place of comfort. From friends, from John. As you arrived at the office, you walked to the elevator behind Michael, and stood in silence the whole way to the office floor. The lights were down, and you both walked along the aisle in the open office to his office at the end. You stumbled a little and he turned to look at you, shaking his head. As you got to his office, you removed your coat slowly, and went into your bag, lifting out your notepad and pen, attempting to try and see the writing already on the paper, but it was all doubled.   
“Sit?” He spoke, startling you. You looked up to see him sitting at his desk, staring at you. You moved to the seat and slumped into it, acting all child like. You spoke, and only noticed how slurred your words were after the fact. 

“W-what did you want me to do?”   
He leaned back into his chair, lacing his fingers into one another, sighing softly.   
“Well, actually, nothing. I just couldn’t stand being in there for another second.”   
The words rang in your ears for a second, before you lowered your notepad, clenching your teeth together. He wasn’t even looking at you when you launched the notepad down onto the desk.   
“So you mean you brought me here for nothing? Just because? What is your problem? Why do you hate me so much?”  
He tilted his head, looking at you with his mouth parted slightly. He leaned forwards into his chair, and a smirk erupted on the corners of his lips.   
“Hate you? Miss. Y/n, I barely even know you.” He was so calm and collected, as though what he was doing was completely normal.   
“Exactly! So why are you acting like you can control me?! I only work for you! That’s where I draw the line. If that isn’t good enough, then I don’t know what more to do.” You stood, grabbing your coat, pulling it onto your shoulders. As you turned for the door, you heard footsteps, and saw Michael’s hand against the door, blocking your exit.

 

“Let’s not be hasty now.” He looked down at you, his golden hair framing his beautiful face. Fuck. It’s the alcohol making you feel like this. It must be. You grabbed the handle and pulled on it, but Michael slammed the door back shut.   
“Mr. Langdon, let me out right now.”   
He tutted a few times, and closed the space between you both.   
“Are you sure you want to leave?” He moved closer, his lips brushing against your ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all over your skin. You could swear your heart beat was loud enough for even him to hear. You tried to swallow but your mouth was all dry. You blinked a few times and kept your hand on the handle, turning your face towards him, his own face mere inches from yours. You caught your breath.   
“Mr.. Mr. Langdon, I-i...” before you could finish talking, he pressed his lips into yours, his body moving so close he pressed you up against the door, both of his arms closed around you, trapped. Although it felt good. 

What on earth had you gotten yourself into?


	3. 3

Michael’s lips pressed against yours as though he was trying to devour you. His body had yours trapped against the door, and when you tried to move your hands, he used his own to pin your wrists above your head. He broke the kiss as he began to dip his head, planting them all along your jawline, and neck. You gasped for breath as you had this break, and looked around the room, slightly hazy. A million things went racing through your mind, why was this happening? What about your job? What if someone caught you? They were all silenced when you felt Michael’s hand sliding around your neck, squeezing slightly as he lifted his head to look at you dead in the eyes. 

“Still want to leave?” He didn’t make it sound like a question. When you didn’t respond he sniggered quietly, and kept his stare boring deep into your own eyes, he brushed his nose against yours and whispered; “thought not,” before biting your lower lip softly, taking it into his mouth and then releasing it. 

Your breath hitched slightly at the contact of his teeth against your skin, and you then sucked it back into your mouth, staring at him. As you leaned forwards to regain his touch, he moved away a little, tilting his head at you, smirking. “Needy, needy, needy. I didn’t hear you ask?”   
“Ask?” You were confused.   
“Politely.” He quirked a brow, awaiting your response. Before things got awkward, you spoke again.   
“C-can I, kiss you again?”  
“Can you kiss me again, what?”  
“What do you-“ He slid his hand around your neck again, squeezing his fingers around it tightly, emphasising his point. You gasped, and croaked out your words; “Can I kiss you again... please? Please let me kiss you again, sir.”   
One side of his mouth raised into a half smirk, and he hesitated before releasing his grip.   
“Good girl.. you learn fast.” Without warning, he moved his hand up, and cupped the side of your face, deeply kissing you with an open mouth. His tongue slowly slipped into your mouth, and your mouth began to water at the taste. You danced your tongue along with his, as you both moved your faces and mouths together. He pulled back slightly and guided you to the desk, pressing your ass against the wood. He cupped both of your cheeks in his hands, and kissed you some more. He paused for a moment as he dropped his hands to your knees, pushing your thighs apart, and filling the space with his body. You felt his girth pressing against your thigh through his trousers, and my oh my, it was huge. You couldn’t help but think it was so wrong, but how that aspect made it so much more exciting. You placed your hands either side of you on the edge of the desk, awaiting his next move. 

“Now, you’ve been acting very, very rude the past week. Can you explain why that is?” He slid his hands along your thighs, stopping at the hem of your dress. His eyes travelled up to yours and he raised his eyebrow, reiterating the question. You stumbled for words.   
“I, i... I didn’t realise I was being so... rude?” You questioned, frowning to yourself.   
“Well, don’t you have something to say?” He tilted his head, glancing at your lips for a moment and then back to your eyes.   
“Sorry?” You quizzed, as though asking if it was the right answer.   
He theatrically sighed, rolling his eyes and standing up straight.   
“Hm, for some reason, that didn’t sound sincere. I believe I’m going to have to punish you.”   
“Punish me?”   
“Bend over the desk.”   
“I won’t-“  
“Bend over the desk or i’ll make you bend over it.” He stepped back, allowing room for you to move yourself. When you didn’t move he sighed loudly and moved forwards, grabbing your arms, and pulling you towards him, and pulling one of your arms behind your back, restraining you and then forcing you over the table. Your cheek pressed against the cold wood, and you tried to look over your shoulder but he pressed your arm deeper into your back.   
“Such a naughty girl, it’d be so much easier if you’d just be good.”   
“But-“  
“I didn’t ask you to speak.” His voice was authoritative and cold, but it stopped you speaking any more. 

With his other hand, he slowly raised the back of your dress to reveal your soft behind, nothing but your thong and stockings left to see. He slid his ringed fingers against your soft cheek, and without warning, brought down a loud slap, causing you to gasp out. He was relentless, his hand rising and falling against your ass, a sting of tears lining your eyes. A few more moments passed and as he paused, you could feel him pressing his crotch into your ass when he spoke again. 

“Have you learned your lesson?”   
Reluctantly, you answered, hoping to avoid another spanking.   
“Yes, sir. I am truly sorry for being rude to you.” He seemed to believe you this time, it could’ve been the trembling of your voice. He didn’t know it was excitement though, or did he? 

His fingertips traced the lining of your thong, down along your ass and towards your hot core. As he pressed against your entrance through your panties, you heard a deep noise from his throat. “I believe you quite enjoyed that punishment, did you not? Your body seemed to.” He groaned slightly as he pulled your panties aside, noticing how slick you were with your own juices. He pressed a finger beneath your folds, and you inhaled sharply at the feeling. The noise seemed to please him, as he began to wiggle his finger against your most sensitive bud. He withdrew his finger, and brought it to his mouth, tracing his lips with your scent. He groaned again, and pulled you up, flipping you around into the position you began in. He licked his lips, his eyes burning into yours. His face looked like that of a man bewitched, entranced. He seemed to enjoy your taste upon his lips, as he let his tongue slip over it again and again. “Understand this; anything i do with you here and now, is for my benefit, and not yours. I care not if you enjoy it or don’t, although I know you will.” Like the eager cock starved whore you were, you nodded your head a little to excitedly. Which pleased him, judging by the look upon his face. Your answer clarified things, and he slowly dropped to his knees, his beautiful golden haired head positioned between your legs. His face moved slowly against your thigh, and soon enough he had his nose against you, on top of your panties. He inhaled you. Breathed against you, and began to lick at you through your underwear, his tongue poking out and back into his mouth to tease you. You moaned quietly, trying to keep it to yourself, but you knew you were gushing for him. You felt his fingers pull your panties to the side, cold air breezing up against your wet pussy. He looked up at you for a second, you could of swore he was admiring your sex, although you knew he’d never admit it. He moved back in, totally devouring you. His tongue sliding up and down, and quickly flicking against your clitoris. The noise was crude and vulgar, but it only made you want it more. You gripped the table at the sides of your legs, biting so hard into your lip you were leaving marks. You whined out loudly, your body jerking a little. As you did, his hands gripped against your thighs to hold you still, but when you kept jerking about, he stopped licking you, and spoke sternly; “Stop fucking moving, or I’ll stop. Do you want me to stop?”   
Chest heaving, you frantically shook your head. “Don’t stop, fuck don’t stop..”   
“Beg me. Beg me for it like the slut I know you are.” 

Normally you wouldn’t give in to such a thing, but the feeling of his tongue was so good, you needed it. You needed it as much as you needed oxygen to breathe. You swallowed your pride, and fixated your stare upon his face, his mouth and chin glistening with your excitement.   
“Please... please don’t stop... I need the feeling of your tongue, I need it so badly..”   
it seemed to satisfy him, as he delved back into you, licking and enjoying you as though you were a meal. You fell back onto the desk fully, gripping your breasts through your dress, you weren’t even bothered with remaining silent at this point, you couldn’t help it, you moaned and whined for him, your climax building inside of your stomach. You tried your best to remain still, but it was coming over you completely and utterly.   
“Michael... oh my, fuck....” before you were about to explode, he pulled away, giving you enough time to come away from your climax, and he applied a couple of firm kisses directly against you, before lifting his hand, wiping his mouth and chin, and standing between your legs. Still lay on the desk, he leaned down over you, his arms next to your head holding himself up as he stared at you. 

“Fuck, you do taste good, I’ll give that to you.” His cheeks were slightly rosy, and his eyes were alight. He looked so damn good. You leaned up towards him, and he didn’t move as he did before, hesitantly, you kissed him softly, you felt him moving a hand between you both, and before you knew what he was doing, you felt him, his full length easily slipping right inside of you. A deep, animal like noise escaped his lips, and you did also. Your head dipped backwards, and he took the opportunity to begin sucking and kissing your neck. He was slow at first, to adjust himself to how tight you were, one of his hands finding its way underneath your knee, lifting your leg higher so he could push himself deeper within you. You swore the feeling pooled it’s self in your stomach, and you felt like you were in pure ecstasy, he moved his hand to grip your wrists, the pair of them being pinned above your head against his desk. Well, Ben’s desk. It all felt so wrong, but so right. 

He pulled back, standing himself upright as he began pounding himself into you, a slapping noise filling the room. As he looked down towards you, you saw his cheeks, red hot, and his forehead glistening with sweat, and his upper lip. Some of his hair was stuck to his face, and he bit down onto his lower lip enough to leave a dark red mark. You could tell he was coming close to the edge, as he became frantic, thrusting into you all out of rhythm but still pounding you nonetheless. You whined out again and again, as you arched your back slightly, he noticed you were getting close, he moved his hand against your pussy and began rubbing your clit so quickly with his fingers, it ended you. You cried out, gripping your breast with one hand and the other sliding into your hair. Your body rocked and jolted as you came, and it brought him to, as you clenched around him. He growled out and pulled out quickly, spilling himself over you, along your thigh. He jerked himself off fully milking the extent of his cock all over you. 

Once he finished, he quickly and easily tucked himself back into his trousers, and left you sprawled out along the desk. He tidied his hair with one hand and then walked away to the side table, pouring himself one hefty glass of whiskey. You sat up quickly, sorting your panties out, and looked around for a moment for some tissues, and reached to them on the other side of his desk, wiping his seed off of you, and discarding them. Once you stood, you went to speak but no sound came out. He kept facing away from you, and you plucked up the courage and began to speak.   
“Mr. Langdo-“   
“You may leave now.” His voice sounded as though nothing just happened, and that he was simply dismissing you for the day.   
“But-“  
“But what, Miss. y/n? Your work for the day is done. You may go home and I will see you on Monday.” 

You were frozen, staring at the back of his head. All of a sudden a huge feeling of regret submerged your whole body, and you quickly fumbled around for your bag, grabbing it and rushing out of his office, and towards the elevator. You couldn’t help it when tears started to flood to your eyes, for no other reason than feeling so ridiculous, and used. The worst part though, was that you liked it. As you got to the lobby you realised your car was still at the bar where you had the wake for Ben. Frustratedly you stomped your feet as you walked along the sidewalk, and threw your bag open, grabbing your cellphone. You looked through your contacts and hovered over ‘John Henry Moore’, without a second thought, you pressed against his number and held your phone to your ear, calling for help like the damsel in distress you were. 

***** 

Being the hero, John Henry came to your rescue, and took you back to your apartment. You kept your afternoon activities to yourself, and just whined about how horrible Michael was. You both sat having a glass of wine when he moved in a little closer toward you.

“Fuck, y/n, you’re so... beautiful.”   
You rolled your eyes, bashfully smiling to yourself. You shook your head and tilted your glass towards him.   
“Wine can make a donkey look like a stallion. I believe you are drunk, sir.”   
“Drunk or not, I think of you often.”   
You sighed quietly to yourself, looking away, yet you felt the contact of his hand against your chin, moving your face back to him.   
“Do you think of me?” After a moment, he brought himself closer to you and kissed you softly, his stubble pressing into your face. You kissed him back if only to please him, and then you pulled away, getting up off the couch.   
“I don’t wanna do this right now.” All you could think of was Michael, and it was ruining your mood. Like the gentleman he is, John didn’t seem annoyed, he shrugged and nodded, with a simple; “I understand” as a response. He wasn’t forceful. But perhaps that’s why you weren’t so keen. He was too nice. You finished your wine and looked up at the clock to see it was getting rather late. 

“I’m really sorry John, but is there any way we could call it a night? I’m just feeling bummed out after today. It’s not the right mood.” You tried your best to sound genuine, but right now you just wanted to be alone. He finished his drink also and stood up, and offered a nice smile to you.   
“Of course.” He grabbed his jacket and you walked him to the door. It’s as though it’s in your nature to try and please everyone, because before he could leave you couldn’t stop yourself from talking again. 

“Would you like to go to dinner, Monday night?” He turned to look at you, his eyes excited. He nodded eagerly and pulled out a little pocket diary, checking his day.   
“I’m free. Sure. 7pm?”   
“7pm it is. See you. And thanks, for today.”   
You clung onto your apartment door for support, and he smiled slightly at you, nodding once.   
“Any time.”   
As he descended down the stairs, you closed the door, and sunk to the floor on the other side, sighing to yourself. As you sat on the hard floor, you could still feel the effects of Michael. It was as though it didn’t even happen, the way he kicked you out. Why was he so strange? And why did it make you want to do it again and again?


End file.
